Screw Up
by IAmZim
Summary: Updated. I decided to update this story on this site. Only two more chapters to go. Please be patient, the end will come.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Just a little bit that popped into my head after watching Josh is Done. What if things had gone down differently after Drake's breakdown in class? I'm new so please be gentle with me, I'm sure the characters are sorta out of character...sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be rich. Right now I have 3 dollars worth of quarters for laundry tomorrow

Screw Up

Drake Parker heard his shoes squeak harshly across the tile as he ran. Dripping wet and miserable, all he wanted to do was escape the surprised glances and pitying looks people kept giving him. He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in bed. He wanted to sob until everything was ok. But mostly, He wanted Josh Nichols to be his brother again. If he could, he'd go back, change what happened, and not leave Josh behind. He said Josh needed him more than he needed Josh.

He was wrong.

Part of him had hoped Josh would come after him, but in his heart he knew he wouldn't. He ran shoving through the heavy metal doors of the school. He ran down the sidewalk, past the gate, and into the street, narrowly avoiding getting hit by oncoming traffic. He kept running until he reached home. Thankfully no one was home, and Drake beat a hasty retreat into his room. Quickly stripping out of his wet clothes and getting into dry ones, he sank down onto the couch.

He lay despondantly on the couch. He hauled himself upright and pulled himself into bed. The last thing he wanted was to face Josh, so he rolled onto his side facing the wall. He needed to concentrate on something else. Slowly, his attention was drawn to his hands, which still burned. Even after the shower, his skin felt like it was on fire. That was probably bad. Lifting his left arm, which felt like lead, he examined the skin. It was puffy and slightly red. He might need to bring this up to his mom. He heard the front door slam and a flinch ran up his spine. It would only be a few moments before Josh was up here, ignoring him which was worse than when he was yelling at him. He moved his fingers, hissing through is teeth at the pain in caused. He felt, more than heard Josh enter the room.

"Hey Drake." Josh greeted quietly.

"Hey." Drake replied equally as quite. He shifted onto his shoulder to glance in Josh's direction.

"How are your hands?" Josh questioned, moving forwards into the room. Drake was slightly surprised that Josh had asked.

"Their fine." He replied quitely. "Just a little sore."

"Can I see?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me.." Drake began uneasily.

"Did you mean what you said at school?" Josh countered and Drake nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then I think It would be in everyone's best intrest for me to be your brother again." Josh replied, walking across the floor and hoping up on Drake's bed. "So as my brother, present your hands, so I can see them."

"Ok..but why? I mean life was going so much better for you when I wasn't there screwing it up." Drake said quitely. It seemed as if Josh was putting the whole thing behind him. As if the past week hadn't happened. He slowly sat upright, and held his hands out so Josh could examine them.

"Yeah, life was going pretty good." Josh agreed. "But do you really think I could just stand by and watch you struggle?" Drake didn't reply, and Josh took to examining his brother's hands. "These look like they hurt." He said, glancing up at Drake.

"Their just a little sore is all.." Drake began, attempting to pull his hands back. Josh kept a gentle yet firm grip on his wrists preventing him from doing so.

"You might be having a allergic reaction." Josh said in concern.

"Their just sore." Drake repeated pulling his hands out of Josh's grasp and folding them against his thighs. Josh really took a look at him then. His hands shook slightly from where they were perched on his legs. Drake's eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, he'd been crying. Pain and panic edged around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, and he was biting his lower lip. Josh doubted that his hands were only sore, and he doubted even more that Drake was just going to forget the past week. It had affected him more than Josh had assumed it would.

"Hey," Josh said leaning forward and pulling Drakes hands back towards him. "What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing, I know you better than that. Was it just this past week? I'm over it Drake, it's ok now." He expected Drake to pull his hands back and tell him nothing. Or tell him it was just the past week, and then they'd be done with it. Josh was so surprised by what happened next, he wasn't sure what to do. It was such an un-drake like thing to do.

Drake's face crumpled, and he started to cry.

Drake wrenched his hands free from Josh, and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Whether to hide the fact he was crying or to shut Josh out, he wasn't sure. Josh put one hand out, putting it on Drake's shoulder.

"Aw Drake, it's ok..." Josh mumbled, debating on trying to turn him over.

"No, its not." Drake got out in a gasp.

"Why not?" Josh asked, keeping his hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Cause I'm the worst brother in the world." Drake muttered. "It's only a matter of time before I screw up again."

"Your not the worst brother in the world." Josh said "And you don't mean to screw up."

"No one does. I'm a screw up, didn't plan to be one though."

"Drake, you are not a screw up." Josh began in alarm.

"Sure I am." Drake assured him. "I've been a screw up for all my life. I mean, my dad was happy with my mom until his stupid son screwed everything up for him."

"Whoa, Drake what's that suppose to mean?" Josh asked, becomming more alarmed by the moment.

"It means my parents were happy until I came along. I screwed everything up for them. Their marriage ended because of me."

"Hey Drake, no it didn't." Josh soothed. "Your dad and mom just fell out of love. That wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be born. Besides, mom married dad, their happy." Drake didn't look convinced, so Josh tried another tactic. "Besides, if your mom was still with your dad, they would always be fighting, and we wouldn't be brothers!"

"But we weren't brothers." Drake replied quitely. "I'm just your roommate."

"What?" Josh gasped, when his own words came back to bite him. "No, Drake I didn't..."

"Of course you did." Drake replied meeting Josh's eyes. "You don't lie. I know that's how you felt. And you offer to be my brother again because I can't handle it without you, and you feel sorry for me." Drake broke eye contact then.

"Drake..." Josh stalled for words.

"You know the saddest part?" He asked. "I'll take that. But, I know I can't do it, because it'll screw up your life." A little sob hiccuped in his throat and Josh did the only thing he could think of. He lunged forward and pulled Drake into a hug. He was alarmed when Drake slid bonelessly against him, and didn't even try to pull away.

"Jesus Drake." Josh cried softly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You wouldn't listen."

That simple quite statement sent Josh for a loop. He had been rightfully angry at Drake for making him miss his exam. He'd kept hold of that anger even after he'd aced his exam and didn't lose the letter grade. If he had known Drake had these kind of issues, he wouldn't have written him off so harshly. Drake had reached out for him, but in his own way. Josh had been so angry with him, he'd missed all the signs his brother was heading for a breakdown.

And what a breakdown it was.

In class it had scared him. To see his brother dripping wet, furious and so close to tears. He had screamed and begged and run out of the room. He should have followed him. When he didn't, Drake must have taken that as a complete write off. He sighed and hugged his brother.

"Sorry bro." He muttered soothingly "I'm sorry."

"ok." Drake's voice was small and Josh doubted anything good was going to come of this.

Finis

Ok so that's it. If you want more chapters, I might be able to do that. What do you guys think? It's my first story, so please be nice!


	2. Lunch Guests and Surprises

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Author Notes: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad you like the story! I only hope I can make these following chapters to your likings! I could use a beta reader if anyone is intrested? Here's the next chapter. I had to write, or my laundry money was gonna get stolen!

Lunch Guests and Surprises.

It had been a week since Drake's breakdown in chemistry class. Seven days since Josh found out how badly Drake had actually been hurting. One hundred and sixty eight hours since Drake had cried. Not that Josh was counting or anything. He really had believed in that time to have fallen back into their normal routine. They had not however. Josh had talked to their Chemistry Teacher, and Drake was his lab partner once again. That did not seem to lift the heavy mood that seemed to follow Drake around.

The rumor mill swarmed with what happened. Drake could have laughed at the absolute obscurity of what was being said. Things about Josh being devious, things about Drake on drugs, after a while, Drake lost count of the rumors. What Drake knew for certain was that he had messed up, and Josh was trying to fix it. Josh wasn't suppose to fix Drake's mistakes anymore. He sighed and trudged on with his day.

Instead of sitting at the "cool" table Drake normally sat at, adorned with a random girl and the other popular kids, Drake and taken to sitting at the far side of the cafeteria. He was not in the mood to try and field question after question about what happened in Chemistry. He heard the chair scrape back and glanced up to see who had bothered to sit with him. Much to his surprise, Mindy Crenshaw sat opposite of him.

"Drake." She greeted.

"Hey Mindy." He replied. Her face clouded with worry when he used her name and not an insult.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy." She commented. Drake looked at her through his bangs before shaking his head.

"I'm fine."

"Boy, I thought you were a better liar than that."

"What do you want Mindy?" The flat tone of his voice startled her slightly.

"Your not sitting with the flavor of the week and the so called popular people."

"Yeah so? Your not sitting with the smart people either."

"They talk to much." she commented lightly and almost grinned at the irritated glance he gave her.

"Whatever." He muttered. She shrugged and pulled out her lunch.

"Where's yours?" She asked motioning to her food.

"I forgot it." He said. She handed him her pudding cup.

"Your favorite." She said with a smile.

"What do you really want?"

"Just to hang out." At his disbelieving look, she held up her hands. "Really, I just want to hang out a bit."

"Why?"

At the question, Mindy felt herself at a loss for words. Why did she want to hang out with Drake? They didn't get along very well, Josh had been their only common link. Maybe it was because she knew he was hurting. Maybe it was because the rumors going around was that Drake had fallen and hard from his popularity perch. Or maybe it was because deep down, Mindy never disliked Drake, she just played the game they always played.

"Eat your pudding." Mindy replied handing him the spoon.

They ate in silence after that.


	3. Alive beneath the Snow

Disclaimer: Ok now, I made an offer with my ever so needed laundry money, but they wouldn't take it, so they still belong to me.

Author Notes: Oh wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Ok rest assured my lovely reviewers, no this won't be a cutting story. If Drake gets cut, it's cause he wasn't paying attention while shaving. Second, no this won't be a Drake/Mindy romance, I don't really write romance, I just like Mindy and thought I'd throw her in here lol. Ok this chapter is definatly more, rambling and I certainly took lots of liberties. Much thanks to tomisaqt for beta reading it!

Alive Beneath the Snow

As the surge of students hurried to leave for the day, Mindy caught

Josh's eye, who was leaning against Drake's locker. She shook her head

sadly, and his shoulders slumped.

He offered her a "Thanks anyway" smile, and turned his attention back

to his brother. Mindy sighed; she had hoped she would have been able to

tell Josh something.

He was so worried about Drake. And now, after sitting with him for less

than half an hour, so was she. Mindy let out another long sigh before

turning to join the students in an attempt to leave.

"So brotha from anotha motha," Josh began in an attempt to get a smile

out of Drake. That usually got at least a smirk out of his brother, but

now Drake, just turned his head slightly to acknowledge he'd heard.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Josh weakly finished.

"Maybe," Drake replied.

"Ok. How are your hands?" Josh asked softly. He wanted Drake to talk

to him. The only time he had let Josh help him in the last week, was

when his hands had blistered over and popped. He couldn't very well wrap

them himself, and when Josh offered to help, Drake had accepted.

"They're doing better," Drake replied, this time looking straight at

Josh. "Whatever you put on the band aids seem to help."

"Oh good!" Josh said cheering some. "Yeah that stuff I put on burns I

get from cooking."

"Whatever it was, it worked." Drake said shrugging and shoving the last

of his books into his bag. Josh noted there were an awful lot of books

in the bag, but decided to ask Drake about it later.

"Ready?" Josh asked, jingling the keys. He actually hoped that Drake

would take the keys from him. He didn't however. He simply nodded and

followed behind Josh to the car. Drake's confidence had completely

deflated, and Josh was unsure of how to reinflate it.

"If you want to go to the movies, we can," Drake said breaking the

silence.

"We could go see a really bad one." Josh said quietly, glancing at

Drake who was looking out the window.

"Yeah, cause we missed the last couple." There was no accusation in

Drake's voice. No blame, just a simple statement. That still didn't take

away the sting of the words.

"Talk to me Drake," Josh pleaded.

"About what?" came the quite reply. Josh gripped the steering wheel

tightly.

"Anything!" He exclaimed. "We use to be able to talk! Talk to me

please, tell me something I don't know, and show me you're still alive!

Tell me what's wrong!" There was silence for a long time, before Drake

started talking.

"I'm allergic to bees." Drake said, before quickly continuing. "I have

a medic alert bracelet in my backpack; it doesn't fit my wrist so I

don't wear it. My Epipen, if I ever get stung, is in the first pouch of my

backpack, Scottie and other band members know.

"When I was four I almost drowned in a pool because no one was watching

me. When I was seven a bully at school pushed me into the road. I never

make new years resolutions, I hate Halloween, I cried during the

elephant documentary." Drake's words were coming faster and a slight note of

hysteria was beginning to creep into them.

"Drake..." Josh attempted to break in.

"I like it when Walter calls me son, I miss when Megan was little and

she loved me, I don't like to be by myself." Drake continued, and Josh

doubted he even heard him. "I'm glad we're bothers, even if I know it's

not good for you. I like watching bad movies with you. I never disliked

Mindy really." Drake heading right on into hysteria, Josh noted with a

flinch.

"I hate my dad for leaving my mom. My favorite movie is Casablanca. I

believe in self-fulfilling prophecy. I think I want to go to college. I

have to sleep with a light on in a new place, I want to get married and

have kids one day, and I tried to overdose on Advil when I was ten."

"Drake," Josh reached out and grasped his brother's wrist. "Why would

you do that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Drake, It's ok. relax..." Josh regretted this now. "You did well. You

told me what I didn't know."

"I'm alive." Drake muttered. "Even under all this snow, I'm still

alive."

"What does that mean Drake?" Josh asked in concern. His brother didn't

reply. Josh started the car and drove home in silence.

Even under all this snow, I'm still alive Josh pondered that the whole

way.


	4. Can't Overdose on Advil

Disclaimer: I still don't own em.

Author Notes: Wow, you guys are so wonderful! The reviews have been overwhelming! Thank you so much! Again, much thanks to tomisaqt for beta reading it!

A thick silence was in the room, and Josh hated it. After Drake's rambling confessions in the car, and cryptic last words, he had fallen silent. Nothing would make Drake break his vow of silence, either. If Josh asked a question, he had to pry it out of Drake. He hadn't even protested when Josh went through his bag to find where exactly his Epipen was located.

It was right where Drake had said it was going to be, along with the medic alert bracelet. Josh could see how it would be too big, and figured he could take a few links out so it would fit. He brought the idea up to Drake, and was only met with a half shrug.

It had scared Josh that he had never known his brother was allergic to bees. Allergic to the point where he needed an Epipen. If Drake had gotten stung, Josh wouldnâ€™t have known what to do. It was a frightening aspect. Josh sighed, and decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since Drake admitted to it.

He had to set it up so Drake would feel comfortable talking to him. Josh ventured to the kitchen, piled up a plate of cookies, grabbed some milk, and brought them upstairs. Hopefully, Drake would react like Josh did when someone wanted to talk. Give him a cookie, and he spilled his guts.

"Drake," He began quietly once they were both in front of the plate. "Please, talk to me. Tell me about the Advil." Silence filled the room, and Josh was about to ask him again.

"It's a long unimportant story; you can't overdose on Advil anyway." Drake's too small voice answered.

"It is important. It's important to me. I need to know why you would do that." Josh's voice squeaked a little in distress.

"I was ten; it was a long time ago." Drake picked up one of the cookies; he held it but made no move to eat it.

"You'e the one who brought it up," Josh pointed out gently.

"It was when my parents were getting divorced. My dad and his friend were talking, and my dad said it was because of the kids." Drake mumbled.

"Oh Drake, I'm sure he-"

"He had meant it; they stayed together because of the kids. Meaning me; Megan hadn't been born yet. She doesn't emember dad at all. I acted before thinking, like I always do," Drake replied self-depreciatingly.

"Hey Drake, no you don't," Josh cut in

"I went upstairs, and got the Advil bottle. I thought it would work. I thought if I was gone, my parents would be happy again."

"Oh man, Drake," Josh groaned

"I know, it was stupid of me." Drake' voice was tiny, and ashamed.

"You just wanted your parents to be happy, but that would have hurt them so bad."

" know."

"Did you ever think about it again?" Josh questioned suddenly.

"Being dead?" Drake asked.

"Um, yeah." Josh held his breath, this could be very bad.

"No." Drake replied flatly. "All that was was a momentary lapse of stupidity from a child. I know better now. You probably don't believe that."

"I believe you." Josh said in surprise.

He already knew why Drake would think he wouldn't believe him. He had been sorry, and he didn't believe him then. He was sorry now, why would he believe him. Josh began to wrack his brain on how to fix this major screw up of his. The cookies didn't work like he had wanted them too, but at least he got Drake to talk a little bit.

"I'm glad you wouldn't do that." Josh said weakly, after they had sat in silence.

"Yeah, well you can't overdose on Advil anyway."


	5. The Unrestful Nap

Disclaimer: Surpringly, their still Not mine

Author Notes: Sorry for this story being on hold for a little while there. I just sorta burned out. Sorry there's no beta read either. I was so excited I finished it, I just posted it. Sorry! I hope it's ok, and I'm really sorry for anyone who was upset about having to wait.

The Unrestful Nap

After the Advil talk, Drake had taken a nap. Josh couldn't say he blamed him. If he had just spilled that story, he'd be tired too. The emotional exhaustion alone, would have been enough to drive anyone into sleep.

He had gone out and adjusted Drake's bracelet. If for not other reason than it put Josh's mind more at ease. He had been a little alarmed, but not wholly surprised when Drake was still sleeping when he returned. Josh had settled down on the couch and waited for someone to come home, or for Drake to wake up.

He needed to find a way to bolster Drake's confidence. He was scared that he was so deadpan about things now. He didn't seem to care. He heard the stairs squeak and looked up at Drake. His brother looked fairly disheveled and still half asleep.

"Hey bro." He said gently. Drake's sleepy eyes found Josh's concerned ones.

"Hey." Drake's greeting was cut off by a yawn.

"I got your bracelet fixed." Josh ventured on, holding it out. "It should fit your wrist now."

Drake nodded and walked to the couch to sit down. As he slid down next to Josh and extended his hand for the bracelet, Josh took a good look at him. Drake didn't look very rested. Despite the fact that he still looked half asleep, Josh doubted the nap had been a peaceful one.

"Thanks." Drake's tired voice broke into Josh's observations and he realized Drake had actually gotten the bracelet on himself. He shook his wrist slightly to see if the bracelet would come off, and the unsettling cracking noise his wrist produced now echoed slightly.

"That is still neat your wrist does that." Josh said, trying to put Drake in a better mood. His brother smiled slightly.

"Yeah." But offered no other commentary.

"Come on Drake, buck up." Josh said in an overly cheery voice. "If mom or dad come home and see you like this, or god forbid Megan, you'll never heard the end of it."

"Yeah, I think..I think I'm gonna go play the guitar for a little while. I'll talk to you later." With that, Drake stood up and left Josh in a sullen silence. He had to figure out something to make his brother happy again.

Josh sat in gloomy silence until he heard Megan's voice calling out if anyone was home. He forced a smile and stood to greet her. As he rose to his feet an idea struck him and he grinned honestly.

"Hey Megs, I gotta make a couple calls!" He snatched up his cell phone. Stepping outside he made phone calls to Cat, Mindy, Craig, Eric, and even Helen all in turn.

He'd get Drake's confidence back. He was just going to need a little help doing it is all.


	6. Stuck in his thoughts

**Stuck in his Thoughts.**

Drake played disinterestedly plucking out a few tunes. Angrily he wiped the moisture from his eyes. It was bad enough he'd broken down in front of Josh, he couldn't make a habit of this. He slumped back, leaning his back against his mattress. He played the beginning of a song he had begun to write before laying his guitar down in disgust. That didn't sound right at all.

Drake slid down the ladder and flopped down on the couch. All he really wanted to do was lay down and stay asleep until everything blew over, people stopped talking about him and Josh, and he felt like he could look at Josh without feeling like dirt.

Seeing as that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon, he just wanted to stay as far away from the situation as possible. Maybe that made him a coward, maybe that made him weak, he didn't care. Drake regretted telling Josh a lot of what he said. He glanced down at the silver bracelet that now adorned his wrist. Josh had looked horrified when he realized he hadn't know Drake was allergic to bees. Drake certainly shouldn't have mentioned the Advil story, that not only made Josh worry, but made Drake look even worse considering the situation.

Drake glanced down at his hands, which for the most part had healed. There was still a little redness and one f the blisters had left a light scar. The chemical burn had been one of the most physically painful experiences of his life. Drake shifted to he was facing the back of the couch. He could remember when this was his room, and he didn't have to share it. He had his drum set where Josh's bed is, and he didn't have to worry about his actions effecting Megan until she came to his school.

He would never admit that he liked it more now that he had Josh as his roommates and constant companion even if Josh hated it. Josh told him he wanted to be his brother again, but Drake even now, thought he was only saying it for his benefit and now Josh's own. Josh was doing so much better without him, why would he want him back?

Drake shivered and pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over himself. Josh was making an effort to be nice to him, and try and be his brother again, but Drake knew, it would only hurt him in the long run. He wasn't sure how to explain that to Josh any way other than how he already had. He heard the bedroom door open and poked his head up to see Josh pocket his cell phone and walk over to him.

"Hey." Josh greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." Drake responded somewhat blankly.

"Let's go to the premiere!" Josh said excitedly. "Mom and dad are out and Megan is going to her friends house."

"You want to go to the movies?" Drake said carefully, not wanting to over extend the meaning of the words.

"Yeah. We can hang out catch a movie later. It'll be fun! Helen has been asking about you." Josh told him, which was true. Everyone always loved Drake, and Josh's boss had been no exception.

"I guess it has been a little while. The last time I was there was when you had be kicked out." Drake said with a stretched smile.

"Good so get your coat and let's go then." Josh said, pulling the blanket off his brother.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Drake said with a more genuine smile. Grabbing his coat from the bottom rung of the ladder, he joined Josh at the door.

"So," Josh began. "What do you want to see, Space Mom's from Motha or June of Junsberg?" He asked herding his brother out the door.


	7. Ambushed at the Premiere

**Ambushed at the Premiere**

Drake pulled to a stop once realizing they were not here to see a movie.

Helen, Mindy, Cat, Craig and Eric stood waiting for them in a tight group. He turned to glance at Josh accusingly, but had been accosted by Helen was lead to a chair. He was pushed into it, and he faced an on slate of to sympathetic faces.

"Sorry Drake." Josh told him, not meeting his brothers eyes.

"Look Drake." Mindy began softly "We all have noticed you've fallen into a sort of funk over the last week and a half…"

"We're worried about you." Cat told him folding her arms over her chest. "You won't even talk to me anymore!"

"Your usually always here, buzzing around with some girl or another, or talking to Josh, I haven't seen you here in a while." Helen told him, glancing at Josh.

"Yeah, well I've been tired." Drake muttered refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Drake." Craig said with a worried sigh. "Josh called us and when he mentioned you, the first thing anyone though was 'Drake's ok now right?' you've been so distant."

"Normally I can't walk down the hall without seeing you, but I wouldn't even know you were at school if I didn't have classes with you. It's like you've vanished." Eric admitted.

"So we're all here because we're worried about you." Helen told him, squatting down to try and make eye contact. In truth the older woman had always been very fond of her employee's brother because he had such a spark and personality about him. That spark and that personality had been extinguished in the past few weeks.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked quietly. "Your not the same boy I met at school."

Helen finally was able to catch Drake's eyes. Instead of the shame or fear she expected to see there, she found a blazing anger. A anger that made her sit back a little on her heals, and look worriedly at the group of kids behind her.

Mindy noticed the tremors going through Drake's arms and met Helen's worried glance with one of her own. She nudged Josh looking questioningly at him. This might have been a very big mistake. If he felt like they were attacking him, he might pull further away.

"Drake?" Mindy questioned quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I can't believe you." Drake's voice was rough and the tremors increased. He kept his head down, but the warning tone was evident.

"Drake?" Josh asked uneasily.

"This is what you did? This is how you tired and make it better?" Drake's voice was low and angry. Craig and Eric exchanged worried looks, and Cat looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Cat asked.

"This was suppose to help? Ambushing me telling me how rotten it is to make you all worry?"

"Whoa, wait no Drake, that's not what this was suppose to be.." Mindy started in alarm.

"What was it suppose to be then?" Drake demanded, his head coming up, and his eyes blazing with fury.

"I didn't know what else to do!" Josh defended. "I thought maybe if you heard from other people who care it would help!"

Drake's laugh started off slow until it reached a fever pitch of hysteria. He shot out of his chair and out of the premiere before anyone could stop him. Leaving his friends shell shocked in his wake.

"That…could have gone better." Josh finally said breaking the silence.


	8. Not Josh‘s Problem Anymore

**Not Josh's Problem Anymore**

By the time Josh came home, both parents were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Want to tell us what that was about?" Walter asked without preamble. "Drake just ran past us almost hysterical and has locked himself in his room."

Josh sighed and slumped down in the chair, somehow he knew it was going to have to come to this. Maybe he should have just gone to their parents in the beginning.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Josh began, retelling the story of him missing his exam, having to retake it, and treating Drake as if he wasn't his brother anymore. He told them about the accident in Chemistry class, blinking at the surprised look on his parents face, he guessed Drake never told either of them about that.

"He's been so closed off, I thought maybe his friends would help…but that backfired big time." He admitted. "He was furious that we ambushed him, which I guess for him, that's what it felt like…and I did trick him into going." He groaned and buried his head in his hands. "I did ambush him." There was a long silence and Josh somehow knew his parents wanted more.

"He told me about when he was ten and the Advil." Audrey's head snapped up, and Walter looked up worried.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he thought at the time it was the right thing to do, and he realized it was stupid and he wouldn't do it again."

"He blamed himself for the divorce for a long time." Audrey groaned. "I thought he had gotten over it. Right after the Advil incident happened, his dad took him for a little while because I wasn't sure what I could do. He was told he was gonna have to be the big brother now, and he was going to have to be the man of the house."

"He still thinks it's his fault." Josh admitted, looking away. "Said he was a screw up and his dad left because he screwed everything up."

"Oh, my poor baby." Audrey groaned.

"Maybe someone should go try and talk to him." Walter suggested.

"I dunno dad, he was pretty upset at the premiere." Josh told him. "Maybe he just needs to be left alone for a little while."

"I don't think so." Audrey said with a sigh. "Excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call."

And with that, Audrey was gone. Josh looked to his father for some sort of reassurance and was given the best smile Walter could muscle.

"You've done all you can for now Josh, let your mom handle it for now."

Those words sealed that Drake's problems were not Josh's anymore.


End file.
